Sakura's Mew Mew Story
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: ok this is like a next generation story but the only who is related to anyone in the show is Darien.


_**Me: ok ok ok here it is ahem i do not own mew mew power or anything related to it i own the characters and the plot (well some of it)**_

_**"AAAAAhhhhhh!" I screamed "I'm gonna be laaaatttttteeeee!" I ran around as fast as I could as I tried to get my school uniform on, brush my hair, brush my teeth, put my shoes on and put my school books in my book bag. When I finished my morning routines I raced downstairs and out the door. My parents were gone for the month on some business trip. **_

_**I sighed as I got outside and looked at my watch. 'Ok I have about 10 minutes and it only takes me 5 minutes to get to class and then another 2 minutes to get to class and then I have 3 minutes to spare.' I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice a group of boys on their bikes heading straight for me. They were lead by none other than Jake Thompson the HOTTEST guy in school. And I have had a crush on him since the 3rd grade. **_

_**"LOOK OUT" He yelled. He pushed the hand brake on his bike. It skidded to a stop and launched him over the handlebars. I let out a scream as he slammed into me. We went tumbling into the pavement. We rolled and when we stopped our faces where about 3 inches from each other. **_

_**I turned about 10 shades of red. He blushed as well. Then we heard his friends calling and asking if we were ok. He got up and helped me up and we dusted ourselves off. I glanced at my watch and let out a small groan. Jake and his friends looked at me. I blushed slightly and said " we've got 5 minutes to get to school ... I'll never make it on time even if I run." I said as I bent down to grab my book bag. **_

_**I got ready to start running when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to look and I saw Jake. I blushed slightly as he smiled at me and said **_

_**"Don't worry I'll give you a ride." I looked at him in surprise. "But even on a bike we probably wouldn't make it in time." I stated matter of factly as I climbed on the handlebars of his bike. "You just wait and see lil Miss.," said Jake's best friend Tom Clyde, who was carrying my bag. **_

_**In less than 3 minutes we were at our school. I was amazed that we had got there so fast. **_

_**"Wow thanks for the ride Jake." I said sweetly as Tom handed me my book bag. **_

_**"No problem Sakura it was nothing." He replied. **_

_**I smiled and said "well I better be off to class." I started to walk off I could hear them talking about when we crashed and I smiled softly to **_

_**myself. 'Wow I actually got to be close to Jake for more than a minute and it wasn't even for a school project. Of course he did nearly run me over with his bike but it was totally worth it being able to be 3 inches from his face.' I was so caught up in my thoughts that it took me a minute to realize that I was at my seat and class was starting. 'Oops better pay attention.' I said with a small smile. **_

_**After school I was walking home and I passed a café called mew mew café. 'What a weird name. Oh look their hiring I could use an after school job. It'll help pass the time while mom and dad are gone and I won't have to go home to an empty house for a while and I'm sure Tasha won't mind that I have to feed her a little bit later than usual.' Once again I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't noticed the biker boys (Jake's group) heading straight for me. I heard screeching tires and looked over just in time to see Jake and Tom's bikes stop an inch from me. I blinked twice and slowly realized with a hot prickly feeling on the back of my neck that I had been to busy thinking to pay attention. **_

_**"Oh I am sooooo sorry I really wasn't paying attention, I'm really, really sorry." I said as I stepped out of their way. They just told me it was ok and rode off. I sighed and hung my head as I made my way slowly home. 'If the shop is still looking for work tomorrow after school then I'll go in and check it out. Why oh why do I have to make a fool of myself in front of him all the time.' I thought. While I was walking I glanced down and saw a blue cell phone lying on the sidewalk. I bent down to pick it up, "hmmm I wonder who this belongs to." I said to myself. I flipped it open and head the headline and nearly died of a heart attack. 'Oh my gosh. It's his. It's Jake's cell phone. Now I have a reason to talk to him.' I thought as I excitedly started walking again. **_

_**I reached my apartment door and let myself in. as I walked in I felt something buzz in my pocket. I pulled out the blue flip phone and read the caller id. It was Tom. Now, it was either actually Tom calling to talk to Jake or it was Jake calling to find his phone. I answered the phone. **_

_**5 minutes later it was settled Jake and Tom would be coming over to pick up his cell phone. I bent down and petted my kitten Tasha. **_

_**"We're about to have company girl." I whispered to her. 2 minutes later I was done cleaning and the apartment was spotless and I was just putting down some food and water for Tasha when the doorbell rang. **_

_**'Oh my gosh it's them.' I thought as I ran to the door. When I opened the door I saw it was the landlord, Mr. Motomya. **_

_**"Oh hello Mr. Motomya how may I help you," I said trying to be as polite as I could even though I couldn't stand the man. **_

_**"You haven't paid the rent." He stated in a dull tone. I stared at him as if he were crazy. **_

_**"What are you talking about I paid the rent yesterday morning before I went to school." I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't notice who was getting off the elevator. **_

_**"No you didn't. If you had then I would have the check or money." He snapped, suddenly in a bad mood. **_

_**"Listen, Mr. Motomya I paid the rent and I can prove it." I walked into my apartment and walked back to the door holding my book bag. After rummaging in it for a few seconds I pulled out a receipt in triumph. **_

_**"See, see here is the receipt for ... When .. I ... used the rent money to buy a new book bag and new roller blades." I said the last part real quiet. He stared at me in triumph. **_

_**"Now Miss Ichada how are you going to pay the rent. It's 300 dollars." He snapped. **_

_**"Ok Mr. Motomya, I'm applying for a job tomorrow and I'll use my pay checks to pay the rent for this month." I said in a tired voice. He nodded his head and walked to his apartment upstairs. I slowly closed the door not realizing I was shutting it on Jake and Tom. I slide to the floor and leaned my back against the door. **_

_**"Oh Tasha now what am I gonna do I was gonna save up money from a job to buy mom that antique necklace she wants for her birthday and now I'm gonna have to give most of my money to motor mouth Motomya." I sobbed to my gray, white-footed kitten. Then doorbell rang again. I jumped up and calmed myself and wiped away my tears and hoped my eyes weren't puffy or red. I opened the door and smiled brightly. **_

_**"Hi Jake, Hi Tom come on in and take a seat I'll go get your phone." I said as I ushered them in and shut the door quietly. I ran down the hall to my bedroom and walked to my dresser and grabbed a cell phone. I walked back down the hall and handed it to Jake and got ready to say good-bye. **_

_**"This isn't my phone." Stated Jake. I glanced at the phone and blushed a deep crimson color. **_

_**"Oh I'm sorry that one is mine." I said as I raced back to my room. I ran over to my dresser and grabbed his phone noticing my once closed window was now wide open. I ran back to the living room. **_

_**"Here you go." I said as I handed him his phone. **_

_**Tom looked at me strangely. "Did it get colder in here or is it just me?" he asked. I looked around worried as far as I knew all the windows were closed because it was cold out. I started to walk down the hall and faintly noticed that the boys were following me. I stepped into my room and gasped. My room was a mess not like it normally was and the window was wide open it looked like someone had ransacked my room. I ran to the window and closed it. The boys helped me clean up a bit even though I told them they didn't have to. **_

_**"Is anything missing?" asked Jake. I shook my hand. **_

_**"Wait." I said holding up my hand, they looked at me, tears filled my eyes," Tasha is missing." **_

_**"What are you sure?" asked Tom. I nodded. **_

_**"How do you know?" asked Jake. **_

_**"Because she normally sleeps on my bed or window seal after she eats and she's not here and we would hear her if she was any where else in the apartment." I said as I started to sob. We walked back to the living room. **_

_**"I'll go see if she slipped out the door when we came in." said Tom as he head to the door. **_

_**"Thank you." I whispered.**_


End file.
